Standing by you no matter what
by HayHayOUATfan
Summary: Killian jones has been in and out of foster homes ever since his father left him. One day he meets Emma Swan and they become best friends and they never leave each others side, but what happens when Killian starts feeling things for Emma what will he do? read to find out! captain swan fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy!**

Killian Jones had a happy home, with his mother and father, always smiling… that is until his mother died, Killian then at the age of ten. His father and him where grieve stricken. One night he woke up to his father's voice telling him to wake, he did just that, and they both left to get on a plane to America. He wondered was happening, why they were leaving London, maybe they needed to get away start fresh, he knew better than to ask. Hand in hand with his father they stopped in front of a building, they hopped up the stairs, father gave him his bag, knocked on the door and told him to wait here, as he ran down the street. The door was opened by a woman with black frizzy hair and dark skin, she bent down and asked, "where's your parents?" he looked up and told her "My father told me to wait her and he ran down" he stopped and saw the pity in the women's eye, tears filled his eyes at what just happened, his father left him. 

Killian spent the next three years going in and out of foster homes, he was going to his new one today. The social worker pulled up to a nicer looking house, and he popped open the car door and jumped down to the ground. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a blonde woman, "Hi! You must be Killian, my names Ingrid!" he gave her a fake smile and nodded, she waved her hand at him motioning him to come inside. It was well kept house, much better than some he's lived in. Ingrid finished talking to the social worker and closed the door, "Okay, so uh, how about I show you to your room." She led him up the stairs and rounded a corner in to bed room with four beds, one at each corner, one was a smaller children's bed close to the window, another one was right across from it, a twin bed with cloths strung across it ' _great, a slob'_ he thought to himself. His bed was also a twin, the foot of it facing the door, the last bed was smooshed in the corner, his glad the wasn't his.

He threw his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed, "Seems as though your all settled in…I'm gonna be down stairs." Ingrid said smiling and walking away. He looked up at the ceiling scanning the rough looking texture, he was interrupted by a high pitched voice, "Hi" the voice came from a small dark brown haired boy with spectacles resting on his nose. "Hello" he smiled shyly at the boy who smiled back, and walked away. He was going to return to what he was doing until he heard a thud against the wall, loud laughter followed shortly. He got up to see what was happening, he walked in to a bedroom with two beds in different corners. Two boys, about his age were standing over someone teasing them, he walked over and put his hand on the chubby red heads shoulder. "I suggest you stop." He said in a strict voice, the boy tilted his head "oh yay! And what are you gonna do 'bout it pretty boy!?" the red head roared, "Calling me pretty really isn't an insult, but you can go ahead tell yourself it is." He heard snort from the figure on the floor. The boy scrunched his face in anger and stomped off, the other one followed. He looked at the figure shocked to see it was a blonde haired lass, she was 12 or 13 years of age. "Thanks," she said as I helped her up, "No problem, its bad form to bully someone." She smiled, he was about the same height as him.

"My names Emma, Emma Swan."

He reached out his hand," Killian Jones"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A time or the characters.**

 **Authors note: so thought I would just update right away because the first chapter was really short so I'm going to make this one longer, enjoy!**

After Killian helped Emma out yesterday she volunteered to show him around, and how things worked in the house. She showed him the kitchen, the two restrooms, and the Shower schedule. The boys had the smaller bathroom and the girls had the slightly bigger bathroom, Killian had his shower after a boy named Chris, Emma warned him he probably won't have much hot water. She continued to show the rest of the house, happy it was all clean and not a mess.

Killian had a dreamless sleep, he went to bed fairly early, but was still mad at the blasted alarm for beeping and waking him up. He groaned and slid out of bed, it was his first day at his new school.

The rest of the kids had woken except the red headed boy, Evan, who picked on Emma. He slipped off his pajamas and continued putting on dark jeans, convers, a t-shirt, and his favorite leather jacket. He walked out of the room, grabbing his book bag on the way out, and continued down the stairs. All the kids were headed out, except Emma who walked out of the kitchen with two apples in her hands, she was wearing black tights, a stripped sweater, white flats, and her hair was down, resting on her shoulders.

"Breakfast." she said tossing an apple at him.

"Thanks'" he then continued to take a bite from the apple. The door closed behind Emma and him as they walked outside.

"So, you nervous for your first day at school?" She said teasingly

"No, I have happened to have done this before" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah"

"You been in _this_ house long?" He said pointing his thumb back towards the direction they just came from.

"No, only 'bout a week and a half"

"Oh, so your kinda new too, huh"

"yeah guess I am." It was Quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Sorry, but um, judging by your accent you're not from here, so why are you here in America and not England or wherever?" she asked looking right at him, tilting her head waiting for an answer.

"Am I really that bad, Swan?" He said jokingly

"That's not what I meant."

He laughed a little and went on to answer her question. "I lived in London until I was 10 then my mother… passed… then uh, my Father brought me here and, and, you know" he put his hand up and moved his fingers like the they were running.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely

"Thanks"

He sighed at the sad memory and quickly changed the subject "How about you, Swan, what's your story?"

"Umm" she swallowed hard looking at her feet, unsure whether to tell him this part of her life.

"My parents left me when…. I was a... baby, on, uh the... side of the road,"

He was shocked and horrified someone would do that to a child, a baby!. "Wow I'm, uh really sorry." He felt really bad for her, she didn't deserve that, no one does.

"Its fine." She said trying to act brave.

The time had seemed to fly because they were already at the school. It was a big school, buses and children out front, some kids running others walking side by side and talking to each other.

"Come on." She smacked his shoulder and stated running to the school, he quickly followed. He entered the school shortly after Emma did, she took him to the office to get his schedule. He was in 8th grade Emma was a grade below him, He was a little upset she wasn't in the same grade as him, she was one of his only friends, or at least he thinks their friends, here. She seemed a tiny upset too, but he wasn't sure, she then reassured him, they could sit by each other at lunch.

His first class was English, it wasn't very hard, all the class did was talk about short stories, they were going to be writing in the future, he was glad he didn't have to write one now. The next class was Social studies, the teacher was a strict one, and a bit cranky, I think he had a few sticks up his arse, but the class flue by and He went to Homeroom and didn't have anything to but talk to Emma who luckly shared the same home room as him. Math followed after, then lunch, he got to see Emma again, they both had the same thing, a "hamburger", fries and a bowl of fruit. Spanish and science were his last classes, before gym. Gym really wasn't Really his favorite thing.

The Boys and girls were separated; the boys did football while the girls did volleyball. Football along with volley ball was almost done since the first semester was basically over, didn't care, he didn't really want to play anyway.

After gym was over, it was time to shower off all the sweat, and for some unlucky fellows, bloody noses. The warm water would have felt better, but he was in front of a bunch of other boys and hurried and took a quick shower.

He waited at the entrance for Emma, his hair was still wet, and drops of water kept falling in his eyes. After about 5 minutes Emma came to the door, her hair wet too, and it was soaking the back of her shirt.

"You didn't have to wait for me Killian." She said pushing his shoulder.

"It's no problem, Swan… plus I'd get lost on the way back home."

"Are you gonna need a map, huh, Jones."

"Mmmmh, maybe" he smiled at her and started to walk outside, Emma at his side.

When they finally got home he flung his bag down, and started to reach for his small amount of homework, so he could work on it with Emma.

"STOP!" he heard from the other room, he jumped up knowing it was Emma's voice. He entered her room and Evan was holding her book bag and dumping all its contents on the floor. His feet were about to move over there to help her, when she lifted her foot up and kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. Evan fell to the floor groaning in pain, Killian started laughing and was about to pee himself, Emma quickly picked up her things and walked by him trying not to laugh as well. Still laughing he walked to get his homework and join her.

When he got down stairs he sat next to Emma, it was quiet for a little while, until they saw Evan running into the bathroom, holding his privates. Emma and him busted out laughing, at the sight.

"You're a tough, lass, Swan." She shrugged her shoulders, and smiled, he could see how proud she felt in her eyes.

They continued on to their homework, Emma still slightly smiling at herself, he knew then that this girl was going to be his best friend.

The next two weeks went by slowly, but in that time him and Emma only grew closer, he was right, she was his best friend, they were basically joined at the hip. This was probably the happiest he has been in a long time.

"Night Killian." Emma nearly yawned out

"Night, Swan" he waved at her and entered his room, the younger boy was sleeping soundly, the two boys were absent. He hoped they weren't messing with Swan. Evan and the other one, entered right before he was going to check on her, he sighed in relief, and crawled under his sheets and fell asleep.

A voice was echoing in his ears and hands were shaking him, he was very confused but his eyes finally focused and the blurry figure over him turned into Emma, she had a bruise on her jaw but he already knew it was from Evan.

"Swan What are you doing?" he said groaning and looking over at the clock, only to see that it was 1 o'clock

"I'm running away… and I was wondering… if you want to come with me?" she looked at him shyly

"You're kinda my only friend." She smiled at him through the darkness

After a minute he finally spoke "okay" he said getting up and packing his things.

"really?!" she said surprised

"Course, Swan… now get out so I can change."

She smiled and tip-toed out of the room. He Packed the rest of his thing, including a few blankets, just in case. He slid on his cloths on and headed out the door into the hallway.

"Ready?" she asked him

"Ready."

They climbed down the stairs, and he waited at the door while Emma stole some money from a jar on the kitchen counter. she continued to grab snacks and sandwiches and stuff them in her bag, she met him at the door and nodded then opened the door. They went into the night, side by side, heading away from the house, and heading towards the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you to those who favorited this story, it means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters.**

It had only been an hour since Emma and him left, he's never done this before, but she seems to have a different story.

"The bus stop is just a little bit further." She said pointing forward.

He knew probably shouldn't ask, but his curiosity got the best of him, "How many times have you done this?"

She furrowed her brow in thought. "Uh, Quite a few times… It's just the places I've lived in haven't, exactly been the best, there's always problems, you know it's like the universe wants me to be unhappy."

The way she thought was horrible, like she wasn't worth it, he knew very well that she _was_ worth it, she just needed to think so too.

"Hey," he said grabbing her wrist and looking straight into her eyes. "don't think like that, Swan, one of these days you _will_ be happy." He reassured her. She smiled at him, and they continued on to the bus stop.

-CS-CS-

 **2 years later**

Killian waited at the bottom of the stairs for Emma, it was the first day of school, she was a Freshman, and he was a Sophomore. They had been in and out of foster homes over the past two years. Sometimes Emma and him got lucky, they got to stay in the same homes, but most of the other times they were separated, but they defeated that obstacle by planning to run away, and meet each other somewhere in the city. After about 5 minutes, she finally divulged from her room and came a top the stairs, she was wearing a red dress, a jean jacket covering her shoulders, black tights that fit around legs, and small grey boots on her feet, she was beautiful. He's been getting this feeling in his stomach whenever she and him hung out, or when she smiled, which showed off her features and dimples, and especially when she giggled in the adorable manner that mad Killian laugh along too.

"what?" she asked snapping him out of his trance, he hadn't realized he was staring.

"Oh, nothing…ready?"

"Yep." she met him at the door and he opened it for her, pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his head. He was finally taller than her, when the first met she barely beat him by an inch, and teased him about it, and that usually resulted in her giggling, and we already covered how that makes him feel.

The bus ride went by in a blur, all Killian could think about was Emma and the butterflies that entered his stomach when she neared. Maybe it was just a crush, a silly, silly crush.

Before he knew it the bus came to a stop, and the doors swung open. Still in a daze, he dawdled down the steps on to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Aye… just, staring off into space."

She looked at him like she knew he was lying, which she probably did, he knew very well of her super power. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking about, but he can't, it would ruin their friendship, he can't lose Emma.

He was about to answer, but was interrupted by a boy who was trying to catch a football, and ran right into her and knocked her to the ground. He was lying on top of her smiling at her, and she looking up at him, still clearly shocked, his gut twisted at the sight of Emma with someone _else_ , causing him to clench his jaw.

"Hey," the boy said flirtatiously.

"Hi…" she said still staring at him in shock, Killian looked away tightening his fist around his book bag strap.

The boy got up, helping Emma as he stood. Should he interrupt, tell the boy to back off, or should he do nothing at all. He told himself that doing nothing was the best option, for Emma, but for him, well he didn't really matter, she did.

"I'm Jefferson." The boy said holding out his hand.  
"I-I'm, uh Emma." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Come on, Jeff!" one of Jefferson 's friend called waving his hand at him.

"I'll, uh, see you around." Jefferson said, before he turned and ran towards his groups of friends.

"School hasn't even started yet Swan, and you already got guys falling for you, literally." He said, trying to ignore the jealousy gripping his chest.

She scoffed, "Ya right."

"What? You don't think a guy can fall for Emma Swan?" He surely was.

"Well I am an orphan, that happens to only have one friend, I don't think that will spark a guy's interest."

"That doesn't matter." He said in a reassuring tone.

"Did Milah care?" she asked.

Milah was his ex- girlfriend from last year. They were happy together, but it only lasted a few months before she ran off with an older man, Mr. Gold was his name.

"No." Milah didn't care because her family situation was shitty too. But they still didn't connect like him and Emma did. Pain clawed at him, knowing that Jefferson would probably ask her out, and she would probably say yes. He didn't want to tell her to take a chance and go out with Jefferson, but he had to push these feeling away or his friendship with Emma would be no more, he didn't want that at all, she meant to much to him.

-c-s-

 _Emma and him sat on the couch, with a big bowl of popcorn plopped in between them, watching 'The Princess Bride'. It's Emma's favorite movie, and when she suggested it, he couldn't say no._

 _They watched together as Westley saved Buttercup from the quick sand. It really was a good movie; he could understand why she liked it so much. He stuffed popcorn in his mouth and stared at the screen as Westley and buttercup stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily from the quick sand they just escaped._

 _He reached for more popcorn, stopping when his hand touch Emma's. Goose bumps covered his skin, his whole body going hot, and his heart beating at a million miles an hour. Her eyes met his, he couldn't look away, her stare drilling holes in his skull. His eyes flickered to her lips, and hers flickered to his._

 _The popcorn spilled to the floor as she moved closer to him. Meeting her half way, their lips touched, his blood went hot, he moved his hand up caressing her cheek. His hand moved upward tangling in her golden hair. He pulled away, she chased his lips, smiling like idiots, they pressed their lips together again. This kiss was shorter, but none less the amazing. Their fore heads touched together, and they breathed each other in._

" _That was..." he breathed out, at a loss for words._

 _She opened her mouth…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

He slid his hand across his face, and then smacked them on the _off_ button of the alarm. It was all a dream, a wonderful dream, but just a dream, one that crushed his heart. His feelings for Emma were more than he thought, it wasn't a just crush, he's falling incredibly hard for her. There was a faint knock on the door.

"Morning" Emma came in with two mugs of coffee at her hands.

"Thanks…" he said still distant from his dream.

"What's wrong?" she said sitting down at the end of his bed.

"Nothing… it's just that the bloody alarm woke me from a _really_ good dream."

"I hate when that happens." She said taking a sip from her coffee. How was he going to deal with this, these feeling for her? All he could ever think about was her and him, and want they could become, but it was impossible, she didn't feel the same. Every muscle in his body went tense, in remembering that she had a date with Jefferson. Shortly after their encounter on the first day he asked her out. Jealousy was an emotion that plagued him quite often.

"You should probably start getting ready It's already 7:20, the bus will be here in 15." She said shoving herself off the bed.

"Aye." He said simply.

With that he shuffled over to his dresser, grabbing a black T-shirt and slipping it over his head, moving on to the bottom drawer reaching for his darkened jeans, he walked over to the end of his bed and grabbed his boots. With 10 minutes still remaining he snatched his leather jacket and strolled in to the bathroom, and stopped in front of the mirror to exam his face, facial hair was starting to grow on parts around his chin and jaw. He ran a hand threw his mess of hair, and fixed to the point where it sat just right. Finally, a top the stairs he saw Emma leaning against the door frame, she was wearing her hair in a tight ponytail, and a white dress which was covered by a leather jacket, much like his. Now would be a perfect time to tease her.

"Copying me, Swan?" he said smiling widely at her, which resulted in her glaring at him.

"Funny, and no I'm not copying you, at least I actually threw some color in my outfit." She said giving him a once over.

"Sorry, but black suites me." He said matter-o-factly. She rolled her eyes and preceded out the door, he followed shortly.

The Bus arrived late which made him late for Spanish, and the Teacher, Mrs. Garcia, was not impressed. Through a glare she gave him a big assignment, which would take him quite a while. His day was probably the worst he's had in a long time, and to top it all off, the English assignment was to read a book about a man falling for his best friend, he got some strange looks when he started laughing angrily at the irony. School went by so slowly he swore he saw a snail pass him. When the bell finally rang he released a breath that he's been holding all day.

"Hey." A familiar voice rang. He turned to see Emma striding behind him, and smiled at her in return.

"Today went by really fast." She said finally catching his pace.

"Lucky you." He said a little more harshly than he attended.

"Whoa! A little cranky are we?"

He sighed "Sorry Swan, I didn't mean to sound so harsh… It's just, ah, just been a bad day."

"That sucks."

"Ya." He replied

The ride and the short walk home went by in silence, other than Emma trying to cheer him up, it didn't work until she giggled at her own joke, and he couldn't resist smiling along with her.

-cs-cs-cs-cs-cs-cs-cs-cs-cs-cs-

Killian sat in his room, reading the book from English class. It was a well written book, but he couldn't enjoy, seeming as he is in the same situation. All he wanted to do was throw it pit of fire, and curse at it. He Kept reading though, he wanted to get to the end and see what becomes of the two. Before he could turn the page he heard his name. Looking up for the book he saw Emma standing at the door in a blue dress with lace at the top and ended right before her knees, her hair was curled and fell down her shoulders, and she had boots on that came up about mid-calf. She looked stunning.

"How do I look?" Emma said coming into his room and stopping at the end of his bed.

"Uh, Y-you look great." He breathed out, still stunned at how beautiful she looked.

"Thanks." She said just before the doorbell rang.

"oh! I guess that's my cue… See you later Killian."

"Bye, Swan." He said almost to himself.

He watched as she Opened the door to her date, who to was mesmerized by her as well. The door closed leaving Killian to his thoughts. He kept hoping the date went bad, and he hated himself for it. A single tear dripped from his eye, quickly blinking it away, he laid down and thought of Emma Swan.


End file.
